What If
by xlazulinex
Summary: Summary: What if Narumi was not the teacher that stopped Natsume from escaping from the Academy? What if the Dangerous Ability teacher was sent to capture him? What if, right?


Summary: What if Narumi was not the teacher that stopped Natsume from escaping from the Academy? What if the Dangerous Ability teacher was sent to capture him? What if, right?

Disclaimer: I didn't do it!

* * *

><p>What If?<p>

By xlazulinex

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

High walls were built to protect its occupants like the how Great Wall of China protected their people from harm and slavery. The Alice Academy walls were built with the belief that the more value it is the higher your walls become. It was no surprise that the walls of the Academy were high and strong because beyond those walls were the most special of people, the _Alices—_the selected and destined people who possess abilities that exceed average human comprehension. But unfortunately, some of people beyond those walls did not agree to those purposes. They believe that walls were built to confine them inside the Academy and take their freedom. It was made to imprison them and turn them into slaves.

**Boom!**

The loudest blast was heard near the Academy gates that Monday morning. Guards were running towards the sound having the impression that some student or students were escaping. Judging from the sound and a little quake that they experienced there was a big probability that it penetrated the wall. Surely, those people had the intention of escaping and the guards just couldn't risk that. So they ran faster.

'tsk'

Hyuuga Natsume caused the explosion. Yes, he did. But he did not expect that the blast would be loud enough to alarm most guards, if not everyone. He just wanted the explosion to put a hole in the wall and be a route to escape but he his intuition told him that he attracted a lot of attention. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

He stood a safe distance to avoid fragments from the explosion on top of a tree. Glancing to both sides he could see the guards running towards the hole and soon enough barricade his exit. When his chances were growing thin by a second he did not have time for second thoughts and raced for it. To be able to arrive to his destination before the guards does. So with tensed muscles, he jumped from the tree and landed to the firm ground then ran towards the wall. He ran towards his freedom hoping that this time no one would cease his escape.

_Oh, how he would hated that._

'At last I'm here.'

Mikan smiled thinking that she had finally arrived after her long journey. She fled from home with only a letter explaining to her grandfather for her departure. Being away from her best friend was so much torture for her that she could not take it anymore. She was so lonely because she received no letters or text messages, none! It pushed her to the edge that she became irritable until the thought of paying her dearest friend a visit was a brilliant idea that time despite having no idea how far Alice Academy was.

'_Past is past. I'm here now'_ she thought. She took her time adoring the high walls of the Academy and its golden gates that had the letter 'A' inside of a star. It was different from her school and much more extravagant looking. The thought of her best friend being one of the students beyond grand gate made her proud.

Eyes smiling she approached the gates in mind to ask for a pass to visit a certain friend. But before she could utter them a loud booming sound interrupted her train of thoughts and probably made her a little deaf for a few seconds. She looked to her left and was shocked to see that there was smoke after the explosion. After a while she could see falling debris not far away from where she stood. She panicked when she saw that after the smoke a huge hole was present. With eyes expressing her surprise she thought 'There's a huge hole on the wall!'

_A Smirk is smile expressing smugness _andit graced a certain person's face.

A little earlier his eyes were closed and had even breathing as he took time to register everything that surrounded him. The bench he was sitting was made of wood that as a little old, but sturdy that would probably last a couple more years. Several trees were to his rear that swayed with slight wind. Forefront was a deserted playground due to the ongoing classes. Then two paths of the opposite direction that would lead to Central town and the bus stop. He just sat there in silence until he received his cue of pursuit.

Persona was a cautious man. He expected that one of these days at least one of his students would hide in fear or would _try _to flee. He expected that much. He knew he was harsh but he was never lax and never planned to be. It was the start of the term and many students were transferred to his _care _thus he had many to keep an eye on. Clad with his usual outfit which composed of all in the shade of black he stood and looked to the direction of the explosion.

He smirked.

Then he made a run for it.

* * *

><p>It all happened in a fast pace, in fact a little too fast. Mikan was gawking yet again but not for the grandiose of the academy gates but due to the hole in its walls. One moment she was looking stupidly then the next she was surprised then finally frightened for her dear life. A student of the Academy just jumped irrationally from the wall that changed her unladylike demeanor to yet another one. Just as fast her surprise was taken over by fear because she felt cold hands hold her in place by a tall man looming above her.<p>

The sun was up and shadows were present. When there is light, surely shadows would always be there to follow a figure. This time the only shade of a shadow Mikan saw was from a person she did not know. "Make another step and this girl will decay" she felt frightened and equally cold as the hands of the person. A male that was very tall and lean. She looked at her right shoulder where his right hand rested and she saw a pale hand. She became as pale as his hand as she thought of herself decaying before ever seeing her bestfriend to say her farewell.

"I'm already out. I'm not under your slavery anymore" clad in blue checkered pants and white polo shirt boy spoke. He wasn't facing the two but he did not dare move. Inside his head he was debating which was more important: his freedom and his life or the life of some random person Persona held captive. Natsume hated to admit it but he did not think his life was more important than others. He cared for others and it was the sole reason why he trained and did his best on missions. He was trained to be an agent but he was still a human being.

Eyes amused and slightly irritated "If I were you, I wouldn't risk it. I can hunt you down. Surely I can inflict some misery to this innocent _innocent_ girl" voice of cruelty and just for a little emphasis Persona moved his hand from her shoulders to her neck.

Mikan gasped in surprise and distressed and Natsume turned around to face the two.

Persona looked like he was ready to strangle her to the point of death but Natsume knew better. He was to make the girl suffer, inflict pain to the point that she would have chosen to be strangled than endure pain from her throat turning black and the pain of each cell of her body being killed by the alice of death. Natsume can picture the girl already black and lifeless with Persona's hands still around her neck.

He saw tears welling in her eyes "No" she said pleading.

"What do you think?" Persona pressured. Tightening his hold a bit and he earned a cough from the girl and then a loud intake of breath.

"No" this time she said it firmly instead of pleadingly. She looked like she was willing to be killed then and there which squeezed Natsume's insides. She looked at him directly and he understood the look she was giving. It was not of a plea to keep herself alive. It was of disregard, continue what he first decided which was to run, flee, and escape the Academy without looking back, without looking at her, and without guilt.

He did not like the look she was giving him. He did not like her message. How can a person just let herself suffer for the sake of others? like he let himself suffer to protect his family. But she was much worse than he was. How can she just throw her life just like that? much less someone she did not know.

"No, you won't" Natsume said looking neither at the two but just at their direction with apathy. He stepped forward and yanked the girl and for the first time he noticed how she looked. Eyes that freely expressed whatever she felt and hair that was a shade or two lighter than her eyes.

"Good choice Black Cat" Persona said and led the two inside the Academy gates.

"I hate you" Natsume said. Nonetheless enough to let Persona hear his remark yet his eyes was directed to the girl he just saved.

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Congratulations for finishing reading my first chapter!<p>

*happy dance*

Ok, I'll stop now. Yay! I'm done with my first chapter! So happy :)

Did you like it? I hope you did.

Leave a comment. Just anything you wanna share. A thought? Prediction? Ideas? Suggestions? Anything!

Oh, if I'm wrong or something... sorry. I do better next time.

Again, thanks.


End file.
